


Their First Night

by lesbianettes



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established chexton, Everyone here is bisexual, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, anyways this is 2000 words of pure porn, crockett wants to be the filling in an april/ethan sandwich and i made it happen, dom!april, implied future sexceltoi, implied past pegging of ethan (as it should be), sub!crockett, sub!ethan, switch!crockett, switch!ethan, top!april
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Ethan and April invite Crockett home for a night.
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton, Ethan Choi/Crockett Marcel/April Sexton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Their First Night

**Author's Note:**

> wow two fics in one day. also this is the closest thing to heterosexual content yall will ever get from me. *leaves*

For as much as the three of them have been dancing around each other, Crockett never really expected to get this far. The kiss he shared with April, he considered a stroke of luck which would never be repeated. The drink he had at Molly’s with Ethan, he thought a fluke despite the hand that rested just too high on his thigh to really be friendly. The way they both looked at him every day, he figured he must have been imagining because good things rarely happen to him, if ever.

But somehow, he’s here in their bed, April kissing him like he had wanted all those weeks ago, Ethan’s mouth leaving little marks inside his thighs to remember them by later. He must be dreaming, and he never wants to wake up, trapped in the feel of smooth skin under his palms when April guides his hand to her chest. Silently telling him that it’s okay to touch. She wants him to. At the exact moment he decides to map out the feel of her breasts, Ethan’s mouth finds his balls. He forgets how to breathe.

“You good?” April asks.

The way the light filters past her silhouette, some of it bouncing off her curls, reminds Crockett of a halo. He nods and runs his fingers through it, so soft. Ethan has decided to put his mouth to use in a sloppy, if enthusiastic, blowjob. It’s clearly not something he’s really done before, but he’s trying, and Crockett loves the way Ethan leans his cheek against the inside of his thigh when he takes a few deep breaths.

“Can Ethan fuck you?” She asks. 

It’s something Crockett’s had a fair share of wet dreams about. He’s still unable to really form words and nods again, even with the question of where that leaves her. It’s not a question for long. The second Ethan’s mouth pulls away for good and the click of a cap sounds out of Crockett’s line of sight, April’s planting her knees on the bed and crawling forward to brace them on either side of his head. Jesus. Crockett has died and gone to heaven.

“Yes,” he says, before she can ask.

She lowers herself down when Ethan presses two slick fingers against his hole, just a little pressure to get him to start to relax and make the muscles in his abdomen jump. April’s warm and wet to the touch, and when he dares to open his mouth, she sighs above him and threads a hand through his hair. Pull it, he wants to say, but his mouth has better things to do.

This must be an out of body experience, because he stops existing within himself. All he is, all he’s worth, is the body between Ethan and April, drawing out their pleasure and moaning against April’s pussy when Ethan gets up to three fingers and scissors them to make sure he’s ready. He’s more efficient with this than blowjobs, making Crockett’s brain idly file away a question of if Ethan has fucked April like this. If she had asked, maybe because she wanted to know how it felt to have him inside her and something else, because she wanted Crockett’s touch as well. His mind gets away from him sometimes, but is reined back in by a sudden emptiness, followed by the blunt head of Ethan’s cock against his hole and April’s insistent tug on his hair. 

He loops his arms over her thighs to pull her closer, adjusting her so he can press his tongue into her cunt properly and when she shifts, it allows her clit to grind against his nose. He can’t do this forever without taking a breath, but he’d gladly suffocate like this if it means he gets to live in whatever dream surrounds him.

Ethan’s moans are deeper than Crockett thought they would be, closer to a growl as he pushes into Crockett’s hole and holds his hips with a bruising force. God, he can’t wait to see the marks this leaves come morning.

“Ethan feels good, doesn’t he?” April asks above him, pulling at his hair again to get his attention. “Makes you feel so full.”

Whining, he nods to the best of his ability. Words aren’t something he can summon. Not now, maybe not ever again.

A firm hand, slightly calloused and delightfully warm, pushes one of Crockett’s legs up so Ethan can fuck him deeper. His eyes roll back in his head. There’s nothing beyond the two of them, nothing beyond completely surrendering to the most beautiful people he’s ever seen and knowing that they’ve been thinking about him too, craving him. His pining has not been unrequited. 

By now, Crockett is drowning in their gentle touches, in their affection, in their increasingly frantic pursuits of their own pleasure. He has to lift April off his face for a moment to take a few ragged deep breaths, reveling in her whine at the lack of stimulation.

“Sorry, ma belle,” he mumbles, and returns to letting her use his face to get off. She’s dripping. He’d gladly drown in it. 

Ethan’s moans get kind of muffled as April’s praises trail off, replaced by a soft sound that tells him they’re kissing above him. He wants to be kissed like that. To recapture their attention, he whines against April’s pussy and she laughs. 

“Poor baby,” she teases, but her voice is breathless and he can almost taste how close she is to coming all over him. “Don’t worry, we’ll kiss you plenty when I’m finished with your mouth.”

He doubles down on his efforts, rewarded by Ethan not only fucking him harder, but curling a rough palm around his cock and giving him some much needed friction. Every nerve is alight with fire. Dying of it. He bucks his hips to try and get more, only for them to be pinned easily by Ethan. If he could see, he’d be staring at the rippling muscles he’s dreamed of putting his lips on since the moment he was transferred to the day shift. 

“Fuck, don’t stop- Kett-” April cries out and pulls his hair hard enough to hurt, hips jerking in an off-beat rhythm as she rides out her orgasm. One he gave to her. He made her feel like this. He keeps fucking her on her tongue, tasting every drop of her and humming for added vibrations until she sighs and pulls away. He misses her weight immediately. “You’re good at that,” she laughs, coming to lay beside him and stroke his sides. He’s twitchy. She smiles about it. “Ethan?”

Like he was waiting for her permission, Ethan leans over Crockett’s body, propping himself up on his forearms, and kisses him like he’s chasing April’s taste in his mouth. It’s not surprising. She’s sweet like nectar, and it’s a brilliant combination with Ethan’s hungry kisses. Insistent. Driven, just as his sharp thrusts are when he adjusts his angle until it hits just perfectly and makes Crockett cry out. 

Then there’s a moment that Ethan goes stiff and whines against his mouth. Crockett looks at him, really looks at him, then- the way his brow furrows, mouth open, stricken silent. He hasn’t come, though, so Crockett looks to April for guidance, realizing she’s moved. Now, she’s instead behind Ethan, and it’s not difficult to guess what she’s doing.

“Shh,” she soothes, kissing the back of Ethan’s neck. “Relax, babe. Just like we practiced, yeah?”

“Practiced?” Crockett repeats, while he still has the breath in his lungs before Ethan adjusts and starts moving again. “Do that for me?”

Ethan nods, suddenly almost shy, and kisses just to the side of his mouth. “Wanted- wanted to-”

“He wanted to be able to take it when you fuck him,” April fills in. “Think you’d like that, Kett?”

While he doesn’t quite understand where the shortening of his name came from, it makes him feel so cared for in a way he can’t explain as he nods. This is everything he’s ever wanted. It’s his life and death. Ethan has moved onto leaving hickeys down his neck while he fucks him, a little less aggressively than before, navigating the feeling of being both penetrated and fucking someone else at the same time. 

“You know, he melts when he gets fucked properly,” April says conversationally. Crockett watches her arm moving, just visible beside Ethan’s muscular torso. “Completely relaxed. He gets all sweet about it, too. He won’t admit it, but,” she pauses to kiss Ethan’s shoulder, “he just wants to be told he’s a good boy.”

“That so, Ethan?” Crockett gets out. It’s easier to talk when he’s guided, and Ethan’s rhythm is faltering fast. It still feels good, but it’s a little clumsier now. It lacks the single-minded determination that had made each thrust so punishing mere minutes ago. “You know you are, by the way. So good to me, and to Miss April. I bet you tire her out good.”

He feels it the moment his words register with Ethan’s mind, because the stuttering movement of his hips turns to pressing as far into Crockett as he can manage, gasping against Crockett’s neck and twitching inside him as he comes. It’s been too long since someone came inside, he decides. The feeling of warmth, wetness spilling in him is a feeling that cannot be compared to any other. Ethan’s body is practically shaking with it, and he inhales sharply with a movement that Crockett can only assume is April pulling out of him. Her hand is slick with lube, burning hot when she touches him with a firm grip.

“Wanna give it to him?” she asks. Her voice is liquid honey, and with her free hand, she’s touching herself again. Wet fingers, he knows would taste perfect pressed against his tongue. “Fuck him, show him how good you can make him feel.” She kisses him as encouragement when he gets his hands on Ethan’s hips and plants his feet flat on the mattress. Not an ideal position, but he recognizes the fragility of the trust currently placed in his hands. Ethan’s slow when he moves now, breathes like all the air has been punched out of his chest as he slowly takes Crockett’s cock. He’s vice-tight, unbelievably warm and wet inside. This is unbelievably good. He’s so scared that in a moment, he’ll blink and it will all be gone. “Well?” April prompts. 

“Shit.” 

She laughs and kisses him again, a connection to tether him to reality as he focuses on fucking Ethan through his overstimulated little whimpers in chase of his own orgasm. He’s the only one who hasn’t come yet, but if it means he gets to keep feeling like this, he’d gladly wait forever. 

April lifts the hand that was between her legs to his lips for him to taste again, replaces it with his own against her silky cunt, quickly finding the same rhythm of earlier that he knows she likes. But this time, he comes before she does, inside Ethan to the symphony of his moans, and once Ethan pulls off him, he simply wraps an arm around Crockett’s waist and kisses his neck lazily until April finishes again.

They’re all out of breath, the scent of sex in the air, and Crockett revels in the seconds of kisses before he has to get up and leave, move on with his life like this never happened in the first place. He’ll have to live knowing that he’s felt them, tasted them, but it has ended so quickly.

He sits up and runs a hand through his hair, licks his lips for the remnants of what he had used them for. It’s over.

“Hey,” April says softly, reaching up to cup his face. “Where are you going?”

Crockett looks at the space between them on the bed. Just his size. “I thought…”

“Stay,” Ethan interjects.

Ethan sits up beside him and kisses him again, but it’s more tender this time. Not as urgent. Instead, this kiss is lazy and drawn out, a Sunday afternoon poured into the meeting of their lips while April still holds his face steady, strokes his cheek.

Slowly, he lays back down, and falls asleep in their hold.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @princessbekker - DM me about Femslash Bingo!


End file.
